CD Tracks
by HighOnMyCrazyBeautifulLife
Summary: I know the title sucks, but thats what it is! This is a collection of song fics based on the new CD that was releaed for the SWAC show. I hope you like it! Please Review, T because this story can go anywhere.
1. Me, Myself, and Time

**AN: Here is my first story on this account. It's in honor of the new CD release. I am doing a multi chap made of song fics from each of the tracks on the CD. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, SWAC and Me, Myself, and Time aren't mine.**

I have the power. I can do this, first day on the job, first day in Hollywood. I can do this, take a deep breath, take it all in, first impressions are everything, got to make a good one. Keep it cool, keep it collected. Make a friend or two and life here in Hollywood will be a lot easier. Keep it positive, positivity can fix almost any problem.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my __laptop__ record a snapshot  
And change your point of view  
_

The doors of opportunity will open in 3, 2, 1. The land of opportunity is in front of me, and I intend to take it by storm. Hollywood here I come. I can climb the mountain of fame, hopefully come out on top, but in a good way. I don't want to have to step on people to get there. I want to be famous for doing something good, not some big scandal like Lindsey Lohan. I know, I have high goals, but I can reach them. Oh my gosh, there is Marshall Pike!

_I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started  
_

"Sonny!" he said happily as he walked up to me and shook my hand. "How was your flight?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off before I could throw a word in. "Good, good. Need a tour of the studio? You do? Okay then let's move fast." He said faster than I thought even possible.

"Bye mom!" I was able to sputter out quickly as he shuffled me down the hall. She waved quickly and then she disappeared around the corner.

"Okay, here's a quick rundown. Here' the hall way, but that's obvious. Go right you go to So Random! left, you hit Mackenzie Falls,-"

"Wait, Mackenzie Falls shoots here?" I asked in excitement. "That is like my second favorite show! I love Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yeah, well so does Chad Dylan Cooper." He muttered a he continued. "If you go straight like the way we go now, you'll hit the cafeteria, but we are going to turn right."

_Can't we turn left? _I thought to myself as Marshall push me down the hall.

"See this door with the star that says "Tawni and Sonny" on it? I hope you're smart enough to figure that out." _Duh I know what that door means. _"But just in case you don't, it means it's your dressing room. No offense but we get some real nut jobs in this place."

"_**Marshall, Nico and Grady are stuck in the vents again.**_" Said Marshall's walkie talkie.

"Buy up 20 pounds of butter and meet me in their dressing room in 20 minutes." He said back into the device.

"And they were in the vent because?" I asked.

"I don't know, like I said, nut jobs. You're a brave soul for giving up the peace and serenity of Wisconsin for the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, are you up for it?" he asked.

"Yep." _Nope.___

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
_  
"Why exactly did you decide to try this life out?" he asked me. "By the way, on the left here is Nico and Grady's dressing room."

"Well, it was offered, and it's a once in a lifetime chance. Things like this only happen to the luckiest people. I've decided to just go with the flow. Hopefully it all ends well." I explained to him.

"Got friends?" he asked.

"Yep, I have one very best friend, Lucy." I told him.

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets __lonely__, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started  
_

"Fun, fun, okay here is my office. If you need anything come and find me. Well that's basically it. Oh wait." He said. He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. "Here is your script for next week's show, you'll tart to rehearse on Monday, so take the next few days to relax, settle in and get to know everyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to retrieve two teenagers from a venting system with 20 pounds of butter."

"Aren't you going to just slide them out with the butter?" I asked.

"Uh, sure…" he said as he hurried down the hall. "Oh, most of the studio is at lunch right now. Go down to the cafeteria and get to know everyone." He advised. He waved and scurried away.

I walked out of his office, down the way we originally came. I arrived at the intersection we first hit and turned right, towards the cafeteria. I walked in and smelled lobster and the most delicious foods. I turned to see who had it, but no one did. _Oh well, must be tired from the flight. _

"Hey new girl." I heard a girl from behind me. A blond girl wearing all pink was standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh, your Tawni Hart!" I said excitedly. "Hi I'm Sonny Munroe." I stuck my hand out excitedly for her to shake it. She looked at it, thought about it, and grabbed my wrists gently like she was taking out trash. She barely shook it and then she let go, wiping her hand on her pink pants.

"Yes, I'm the Tawni Hart, the _star _of So Random!" she said, confidently.

"But it's a sketch show, and Marshall is the host, so technically isn't he the host?" I asked her.

"NO!" she spat and stomped her left foot. "I am the star!"

"Okay, okay, I was wrong." I admitted. _Man, I have a real diva on my hands._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
_

"You got that right, now I'm gonna go and find some real food." She complained and turned to leave the cafeteria. She passed Nico and Grady, who were both licking butter off their fingers.

"Is that Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell!" I said excitedly. I ran up to them and stuck my hand out. Then I realized that their hands were covered in butter and retreated.

"Yeah, that's us." Said Nico suspiciously. "And you are…?"

"Nico, it's the funny girl from the internet. Let me guess your name, Sarah?" guessed Grady.

"No, that's not it. It's Sally right?" asked Nico.

"Actually it's-"

"Sam?" asked Nico.

"Sophie?" asked Grady.

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe." I corrected them.

"Oh, well welcome to the family Sonny." Greeted Nico.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends." Said Grady. He looked past my shoulder and looked at Nico. "Dude, no line at the fro-yo machine!" he whispered excitedly.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but me and G man have a places to be, people to see, and frozen yogurt to eat. Let's go man!" said Nico as they ran away.

_And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.  
_

_Okay…_ I thought to myself. I always thought that the cat must be weird, but they are way weirder then I thought. I love them twice as much now!

My stomach grumbled. I was hungry. I decided to see what they serve here, saying that I was going to be eating her every day. I went up to the counter and saw various colors of different goops, each with their interestingly disgusting stench. I think I'll be packing my lunch from now on. Bleh.

"Brenda, steak please?" asked a male voice from behind me.

"There's no steak here." I corrected him as I turned around to see my idol, my celebrity crush, Chad Dylan Cooper. "Oh my gosh, you're, you're, you're-"

"TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls and the greatest actor of my generation? Why yes, yes I am." He said. "And Chad Dylan Cooper gets steak every day."

"That can't possibly be healthy." I thought out loud.

"What?" he asked me as he was handed a huge, delicious looking steak.

"Well too much red meat is bad for your heart and can cause cancer." I said. That sounded like I knew a little too much for my own good.

"What are you, some vegetarian?" he asked as he started to walk towards the table.

"No, I eat meat." I told him as I followed.

"Now, I know I am probably never going to care, but what is your name?" he asked me.

"Sonny Munroe." I told him. "I'm the new girl at So Random!"

"Oh, you're a random." he said, looking down at the ground.

"A what?" I asked.

"Oh, just something I call your cast mates." He informed me.

"Oh." I said, looking down. "I'm guessing you're not a fan of our show then."

"Nope, not at all. So want to go out with me?" he asked me. _What?_

"What?" I asked him.

"You heard me, want to go out with me?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know you very well." I told him.

"This is a once in a life time chance, are you in or out?"

"Out." I answered.

"Uh okay I guess." He said with a look on his face, as if that had never happened before.

That was an interesting first lunch.

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

**AN: I hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Hanging

**An: Here's another chap. Enjoy!**

**Song: Hanging**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine. But if anyone is willing to give it to me I'll love them forever :)**

Did that really just happen? Did she say, no, she couldn't have. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. All girls fall for me, they always want me. What, how, why, uh, I guess I'll just drop it.

"We can be friends though." she said to me. I looked up. I looked into her brown eyes, oh crap, they're deep. I can't drop it. _Chad, what are you doing? _Doing what? _Chad, you're falling for a girl. _What? No! CDC does not fall for girls, girls fall for CDC. _This one is different. _No, she can't be. _Doesn't she look familiar? _No, I don't think so. _Oh yeah! I know where we saw her._ Where? _In you're dreams. _Did I really just pull that pick up line on myself? _Yes, yes I did._

_How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.  
I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling  
But the __girl__ in my dreams will be  
For real without a doubt so_

"Uh, sure that can work. Wait, no it can't. You're a random, I'm from Mackenzie Falls. It won't work. We can't be friends. Now let's start over." I explained to her.

"Uh, okay I guess. Hi! I'm-" she started.

"Don't care Sonshine." I said to her as I walked off. Yep, I treated her like another random. Why do I feel bad?

Maybe she is different, no then my entire image will be wrong. She's no different, well besides the fact she's brunette and most girls I date are blonde, and she's a random. I barely know her, maybe if I could change that. Wait, why am I even thinking about a *shiver* random like this? I guess I can hang on a little while, act uniterested and see if things fall into place.

_I don't know who you are but find your way to me  
Uh, in no rush to see  
Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I'm feeling terrible. What did I do wrong? _You treated a pretty girl badly. _Yeah, btu that can't be it. She's just a random! Maybe it was something I ate. I wonder if my steak was cooked right... I'll have to talk to Brenda and fix that. _The feeling is in your gut, not your stomach. _Isn't it the same thing? _No. _Shut up mind! Or heart, I don't know, but the little voice needs to dissapear! Finally some slience.

Well, I did just meet her today. I mean, she may be cute, and funny, and just seems like a good person. She was nice. I mean, maybe if I wait a little while. Appear slightly nicer, but not too much nicer, the other randoms would get suspicious. Mabey if I did some things for her...

_How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right  
I gotta a little game left  
Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line  
And you can do the same yes  
Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah  
_

Invite her to the falls! Bring her in! Get a girl and sabtage the random! An amzing plan that came crumbling down within seconds as the LoserForce4 came in and reuined everything. And of course Portlyn comes in and tops off the pure madness by making up some lie about only using her for the randoms. Her employment will be very quickly ended, within the week, or at least the month. Now Sonny won't even consider me, I basically just howed her how mean I can be. She's probably heartbroken. Oh wait, that's me.

_Uh, in no rush to see  
Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"Your biggest fan." I said as I stepped out of the sparkling curtain to see the crowd of kids who watch So Random!

"That's impossible, Eric is not real." protested Tawni.

"But I'm standing right here." I said staying in character, lightly laughing at her for effect. The audience laughed, even though it wasn't that funny. Then again, they do watch So Random. "Let's give it up for Sonny!" I said into the micriphone as the crowd and cast cheered.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not helping you." I said quickly. WHY DID I SAY THAT? Chad, you like her. Just say it! "I just wanted to try on the beard." No! Not that Chad! Say it withh me, I like you.

"Sounds like somebody cares." She said like she knew everything.

"Sounds like somebody wanted to try on a weird beard." I said, kinda shyly, because I knew she was right.

"Cares." she pressed as she continued to clap.

"Beard." I defended.

"Cares."

"Beard."

"Cares."

"Beard."

"Beard."

"Cares." Crap, did I jut say that?

"Gotcha!" She said proudly as if she had just won a war. The camera shut off and the audience started to clear out. Marshall came over to us.

"Sonny why don't you take Eric into your dressing room and give him an autograph or something." he suggested.

"Okay, come on Eric." she said playing along. She grabbed my hand, did she feel parks too? She dragged me into her dressing room. "Okay Chad, why exactly did you help me?" he asked as she pulled off her blonde wig.

"I told you, I wanted to try on the beard. Which was a really bad descision because it itches insanely." I saidpeeling it off my face. "Ahh that's better."

"Nice lie, now what's the real reason?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she neared closer.

"I mean that you like me and care for me, but you're to scared to admit it." she said. "And you would be overjoyed if I told you that I liked you too." she said as she got really close.

"Well do you like me?" I asked her, my face getting red.

"Maybe." he said as she turned around, her face was red too.

"Well I don't like you," I lied. What am I doing? "You're a random I can't like you. I was just in it for the beard." I started to head towards the door to her dressing room. "Peace out sucka." I aid a I left. I closed the door and put my ear to it and listened. I heard a small cry. What did I just do?

_There's no rush, we will touch  
And it will be a whole other level girl  
Just one kiss, yes this is  
The heaven that will conquer the devil's world  
Uh, in no rush to see_

Okay, I know I pised her off, like majorly pissed her off with the beard thing, but does she really have to go and date my costar? And of all people, James Conroy. I need to fix this, she's mine. _Wait, no she isn't Chad, you had a chance and you shattered her. _I can fix that. _Looks like someones in love... _I thought I told you to go away? I'm crashing this date.

...

I can't believe it. James likes Tawni, but he is dating Sonny. I have to tell her, but I can't. She needs to know, but I don't want ot see her heartbroken. Should I tell her? No, she'll find out by herself.

Wait, she just called me, and asked me out, but the date is only fake. Most relationships start out fake, right?

...

That date was interesting... Sonny broke James, Tawni broke James, Nico and Grady think Sonny and I are dating, and I got a kiss from Sonny. It was amazing. Even though, I kinda made out with her hand. her hand is a good kisser.

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time_

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

Sonny knows how to throw a party. Her prom was amazing, to bad she missed it. Her dress was ruined, and she had to wear a mermaid costume. But she does make a very cute mermaid. She came in, neraly in tears because she didn't get the prom she always wanted. This wa when I mad my move.

"Hey, I see you finally made it." I said to her once the room was empty.

"Chad what are you still doing here? I thought you would be the first to go." she said to me, surprised to see me in a tuxe.

"That's exactly why I had to be the last to go." I explained to her.

"Well Chad you were right. All proms do end in disaster." she admitted, even though she was terribly wrong.

"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" I asked her, with my signature line. "Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person. You're just gonna have to settle for me." I said as I pulled out a set of headphones from my jacket pocket. I gave one to her and I wrapped my arms around her and we startd to dance.

"This is sweet." she said with a smile. Oh how I love that smile.

"I have my moements." I smiled back.

"You gonna press play?" she aked, for we were dancing in slience.

"Right sorry." I reached into my jacket and pressed play. A fast song came on, crud. I was hoping for something slow. Oh well, we danced to that and it was just as romantic, I guess.

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout __my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true_

She will be mine soon.


	3. Kiss Me

**AN: Here's another chap! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but if someone gave me Chad I would love him forever.**

What am I doing? I'm in a car, on Lookout Moutain, at night, under the stars, laughing at a bad joke. I should be at home, but no, I'm out with Chad and my heart is literally melting in front of him. I mean, I danced with him a few days ago at our "prom", but now I'm in a car with him.

Of course, it's not like a date or anything. In fact it's the opposite! We're breaking up, Marshall and Ms Bitterman. It needs to be done, and since Chad is the broken heart King, I enlited him in my army against the couple. But of course, because Chad is Chad, he needs to pull out the charm as soon as we are alone.

_Kiss me tonight  
I'm falling under  
Kiss me forever_

"Wow Chad, Lookout Mountain is so beautiful, and romantic. All the stars are so bright." I aid, trying to spark conversation.

"Yes I am." he said conciededly. I looked over and glared. He was being a jerk and killing the mood. He got the message. "Oh, you mean the stars up there. Yeah they 'aight." Why does he have to try to act cool like that? He's already pretty amazing. Wait, no he's not. What am I thinking? "But they don't have their own show." I laughed a little at that, and then I snorted. I blushed. He was smiling, he thought it was cute.

"Normally I wouldn't laugh at that, I guess I'm just a little nervous." I explained to him.

_Oh no, you don't need to be shy  
Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine  
So, kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?_

"I promised an unforgettable evening didn't I?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, you did." I said, blushing and looking down.

"Well I'm a man of my word and-"

"RAWR!" Big foot came oup to the car and we both screamed like girls. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me close and attempted to protect me.

"What are you doing here? This is the wrong car!" yelled Chad at Bigfoot.

What?

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

This night sucks. Tawni is inside my house, trying to impress a guy even though she is nearly blind. I'm locked out of my apartment, by a window yelling at Nico and Grady to find some tools to fix it. They're lovable, but when it comes to fixing things, they're really stupid. Suddenly I heard my front door kicked open.

"Freeze!" said the opener of the door. Is that Chad?

"Don't touch my purse!" said, I think Tawni.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, this is awesome. What are you doing here?" asked a star struck Hayden. I need to get out there beofer Chad screws this up for Tawni.

"I got a weird call from Sonny's cell, I heard screaming and crushing metal." Aww, Chad cares about me. He rushed over here to check on me! "So I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over." And there's the Chad we all know and sometimes love. "So where's Sonny? And what are you doing here?" he must've asked Tawni or Hayden.

"Hah! I live here silly!" said Tawni. Did I hear her patting my wall?

"I'm over here you silly." said Chad in a funny voice. "Okay something weird is going on."

"No it's not," said Tawni who was obviously lying. "We're just having a normal date in my apartment!" she said almost yelling.

"Chad!" said either Nico or Grady, I couldn't tell.

"Nico and Grady, where did you guys come from?" asked Hayden, surpised.

"Well, originally I'm from Orlando, Florida, but Dad's in the military," said Grady starting his life story.

"Guys!" said Chad and then I heard him shuffle across the floor. "What are you two doing?"

"Sonny wanted some of our sandwiches." explained Nico.

"Yeah, 'cause our's are better then yours!" bragged Grady.

"Give me that!" said Chad. I heard him take a bite out of it. Did they forget that I'm trapped outside my window? "This taste like it's been out in the sun for 10 hours." said Chad. This is hopeless, I'm trapped outside. Ugh!

_Here we are, time is ticking away  
Don't wanna see tomorrow  
Oh no, I don't want this night to end  
Oh yeah love is waiting to begin  
Here we are, so what are you waitin' for?  
_

"Oh Sonny, funny funnny little Sonny," said Chad romantically."I knew that as soon as you left your little comedy show you would be falling hard for the king of drama." he said, popping his collar.

"Oh Chad, dreamy, dreamy Chad, in all of the eyes in all of Hollywood, I had to stare into yours."

"CUT!" I yelled, dragging my chair across the scene of Chad and Selena. "That's not what haooened." I corrected them both of their BRUTAL error.

"What, what are you doing here? Get off my set." commanded Chad. "We're trying to make a movie here."

"Oh it's okay I hired her." informed Selena.

"For what?" asked Chad.

"Oh I'm her Sonny Consultant." I told Chad. "Now, uh, Selena, I think your playing it wrong. Just remember, when he is staring into your eyes, he's actually staring at his refelction in your eyes. Oh and you hate him." I coached her. "Okay, ACTION!" I yelled into the megaphone.

"What? Hey, I say action!" he said into his own megaphone.

"Well I say it better." I yelled again. "Now ACTION!"

"Action!" he retored.

"Action!"

"Action!"

"Action!"

"Action!"

"Oh will you just do the stupid scene!" yelled an angry Selena. I waved the hair out of my eyes and walked off the set with my chest and chin held high. I sat in my chair and looked to Chad, signalling that he may begin again.

"Oh Sonny, try to stop yourself from falling in love with me," he said dramatically staring into the bushes. "I beg you." He said shooting his head up with his Mackenzie Falls look. I rolled my eyes as Selena replied.

"I'm just a small town girl with a big town dream and meeting you was the biggest dream of all." said Selena in a gushy romantic way. Gross! Or was it? I don't know. I have to admit I was pretty excited when I saw he shot in the same building, but, I had other goals. I had to do sometihng.

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

"Okay, cut, cut, cut, cut!" I said, running onto the stage.

"Again really?" said a very frustrated Chad.

"It's okay Chad, she's helping me out." said Selena.

"Okay, so Selena, remember your biggest dream is to be on So Random! Chad is just the monster that wakes you up." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh and remember that you hate him!" I said into the megaphone for all to hear. "You just really really hate him! Action!"

"Sonny,-"

"Oh and one more thing," I said, cutting Chad off. "He is the worst actor of our generation."

"Bart!" yelled Chad as a strange man gave him a megaphone. "Cut cut stop the lies!" he yelled.

"You stop the lies!" I yelled back.

"You stop the lies!"

"Stop, stop, stop being, stop, stop it!" yelled Selena. "Gosh I was wrong, you 2 should never be together." admitted Selena.

"Finally! I have been trying to tell her that all day!" I explained to Chad.

"You've been trying to tell her that? I've been trying to tell her that too!" yelled Chad.

"Well I told her first!" I yelled. I just realized, that I'm starting to fight just for him to fight back. Does this mean something? I should stop the fight before it begins. "She thinks she's some relationship wizard!" I said, flaing my fingers.

"Yeah with her wizardy magic beans!" said Chad, laughing. "Who does she think she is, to tell us that we can't like each other? If I wanna like you, I will!" he said into his megaphone. Did he really just say that? Are those butterflies I feel. Keep it cool Sonny, think of something to say.

"Yeah, and if I wanna like you, I will!" I yelled back.

"If I wanna think you have pretty hair then I will!" he yelled. He likes my hair?

"If I wanna think you have sparkly eyes I will!" I yelled. Did I just say that?

"Yeah so take that Selena!" he yelled.

"In your face Gomez! I yelled back. We laughed and knuckle bumped as if we acomplished something great, well we did!

_It's our ticket to love  
Come on, I know you wanna hold me  
You wanna show me but you kiss me tonight, ooh  
Kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?  
_

"Wow, yes." said Selena sarcastically. "You guys, you guys got me! There is nothing going on here, at all!" she yelled with total sarcasm. She started to walk off the set, but she turned around and took a megaphone and yelled "You two are PERFECT for each other! I'm out of here!"

"Wait wait, so you're leaving my movie?" asked Chad.

"Hah! I don't need this! I was in Camp Hip Hop!" she scoffed. Then that was the last of Selena.

"Uh, okay! Bye Selena! It was nice working with you! Aww, she seems nice." I said with a smile on my face as if the last 10 minutes didn't happen. "I should call her."

"Why are you gonna become BFFs with Selena Gomez?" asked Chad in a that-is-never-going-to-happen-kind-of voice.

"It could happen!" I defended. "So, you really think I have pretty hair?" I asked nervously, loking at the ground.

"I don't know," muttered Chad, looking at his feet. "Do you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

"I don't know," I muttered. YES! Of course you do! Because your gourgous and I lo-, uh I like you! "Well, at least one of them is." I said.

"So you wanna be in my movie, I kinda need a Sonny." he offered.

"Fine," I said with a smile on my face.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine! I'll set you up an audition, 9:00?" he asked, walking off the set.

"Really chad, really?

"Fine you got the part." I was smiling on the inside and out. Only one thing would've made this moment better, a kiss, that I wish I got. Okay it's official, I like him.

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

Ooh ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
When you you kiss me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
When you kiss me

**AN: That's all for now! I should be getting into fictional moments in about a chapter or so, so you won't know everything that heppens! I hoped you liked! Please review!**


	4. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
